


welcome, ghosts

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [47]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra!Keith, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: How about a Sheith Galra!Keith fic where after the discovery Keith keeps turning Galra when ever he's really emotional or high energy? And then when he and Shiro finally make love again for the first time since finding out, as this whole discovery has been stressful for them both, their shocked to find that now whenever Keith gets too worked up he can't help but turn Galra through instinct.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Милости просим, призраки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015528) by [fierce_cripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple)



> i planned to write some angst but instead it went the way of my usual fluff lol

It’s been a _beyond_  hectic 2 weeks. And Shiro’s not even talking about how they’ve hit four Galra targets, fought off Prince Lotor’s army each time, helped two planets defeat the Galra forces occupying them, _and_  dealt with the food goo processor fritzing out again. 

No, no. He’s talking about the _biggest_  bomb shell news to hit their team yet: that Keith wasn’t all human. Yeah. Apparently he was part Galra. A point revealed to them by one of the alien species and the food they ate (it was poisonous to all Galra and Keith had almost gone into anaphylactic shock after eating the grassy stew).

Keith had taken the news about as well as anyone could have expected him too. That is to say, not well _at all_. He’d raged and denied it vehemently and asked Coran if there was some way to prove these aliens wrong. And then entered into shocked, stony silence when one of the aliens had meekly pointed out that his hands were turning purple.

So that had gone about as well as swimming in a shark tank while wearing bloody meat suit. Keith had avoided talking about the issue all together, ignoring anyone and everyone’s efforts to talk about it. Even when his eyes, ears, and skin color would start changing when his emotions would get the better of him.

Which wasn’t that often but Keith let his impatience get the better of him a couple of times. And that in turn, made his anger peak and…

“Shiro…” Keith’s sighing underneath him, body arching up in a slow roll that ends with their hips grinding together.

Moving away from sucking marks on Keith’s shoulder, Shiro moves back up to kiss Keith. It’s been too too long since they’d have the chance to be alone together. And Shiro would like to take his time and have Keith melting in his arms.

(Maybe then he’ll be relaxed enough to entertain the possibility of talking about his situation.)

Keith’s warm hands rest softly on his face, thumbs stroking his cheekbone as the lazy kiss drags into another. And another. And another that finally starts to sway towards dirty and intimate instead of lazy loving.

A slim thigh pushes its way between his legs, rising higher and higher until it’s snug against his half-hard length. Shiro hisses out a curse even as he grinds down on Keith’s thigh, pushing his own knee higher to return the favor.

The first hard grind down against his thigh has Shiro groaning. There’s no coordination in their kisses now. They’re too focused on frotting against each other’s thighs, hands moving restlessly over each others bodies. Keith’s hands move in restless sweeps from Shiro’s neck, down his back, squeezing his ass, and moving back up. 

His own hands grab Keith’s hips and makes him move so that they’re grinding down in a rhythm that’ll get them both off. His fringe falls over his eyes and Shiro can’t be assed to push it away. It’s _imperative_  he keeps his hands on Keith’s hips and make him come in his pants. 

Keith’s fingernails drag long scratches down his back with just enough pressure for it to feel so fucking  _good_. Shiro groans and dips his head down for another kiss. His tongue teasingly flicks against Keith’s lips and teeth before moving to the side to bite his neck.

Shiro’s busy teasing a red tipped ear when Keith drags his nails down his back again. Only it’s a lot harder and on _that_  side of painful.

“Ow!” Shiro laughs, pulling away. “Easy there, baby.”

He blinks down in surprise at Keith’s purple skin and large, twitching ears before it clicks. Oh. Claws. Right. 

With an impatient noise, Keith’s golden eyes open into annoyed narrow slits, “What’s the hold up?”

For some stupid reason, Shiro feels the giggles creeping up on him. It could be the fact that Keith’s _literally clawed his back_. Or that his ears are twitching and a deeper shade of purple at the tips. Or it’s just the utter ridiculousness of the situation that _foreplay_ is intense enough to trigger Keith’s Galra shift.

“Oh come _on_!” Keith groans in frustration, one clawed hand slapping his own forehead and Shiro’s actually laughing. “This isn’t funny!”

“It’s a _little_  funny.” It’s like surreal humor. Speaking of which actually. Shiro looks down at Keith’s hips and the pretty obvious bulge still there. “Did you ever check what your dick’s like when you’re like this?”

Keith lets out a tiny embarrassed yelp and tries to move up the bed but he barely slides up two inches. There’s no escaping from his current position. “ _No_! Why would I do that?”

“So you’re not curious?” Shiro asks, because he is. His fingers are already beginning to slide towards the button and zipper holding Keith’s erection hidden from his gaze, hands, mouth.

His gaze moves questioningly up, wanting to know if its okay to continue. Shiro reads uncertainty and lust warring together before Keith lets out a helpless shrug. It makes him quirk an eyebrow up because a shrug isn’t a yes or a no. And he’s not sure if its an answer to the question he asked or the one he _didn’t_.

Licking his lips, Keith’s ears turn a darker shade of purple before dropping just an inch (and oh dear _God._ That’s too adorable for words?) as he murmurs, “You can keep going. It’s okay.”

Shiro beams up at his lover, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before tugging the jeans button open. He pauses again at the zipper, waits for Keith to nod, and drags the small metal tab down. Doesn’t exactly take his time with pushing the dark jeans and underwear down but Shiro’s not impatient either.

Rather, he’s (pleasantly) surprised (and so freaking relieved) to see that Keith’s dick hasn’t changed in its form. In fact, the only difference is its color. And perhaps its girth. It definitely looks thicker than before. 

A tremble runs through him imagining Keith’s dick in him, mouth watering just a little too. “Keith,” he rasps, feeling a little wild in love and desire when he asks, “can we still… I wanna ride you. Is it okay?”

Eyes flying wide open in surprise (and vulnerability), Keith’s answer is a shaky, “It’s okay I’m like this?”

“You’re still Keith.”

If he was human, a heady red blush would have covered Keith’s cheeks. But as it is, a deep, deep purple tint colors his face _and_ ears. “You’d better prep yourself.” Keith mumbles, reaching for the tin of lube they keep stashed under the mattress with his clawed hands.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lay Us Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002907) by [ShadowedLove97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedLove97/pseuds/ShadowedLove97), [unicornholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornholly/pseuds/unicornholly)




End file.
